goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Jackson Misbehaves at a Basketball Game
Plot Zombie Jackson gets mad because The Boston Celtics lost to the Cleveland Cavaliers, so he destroys the stadium. He gets in trouble because of that. Transcript (May 28. 2018) Zombie: Hey, Manic. Manic: Yes, Zombie? Zombie: Can we go to the basketball stadium? I want to see the Boston Celtics game against the Cleveland Cavaliers. Manic: No. Zombie: But Manic, I'm really bored, and I want to see a sports game at the stadium. Manic: Zombie, I said no. We're not going to a basketball game today. If you want to, you can watch the game on TV. Zombie: I wanna see the game at the stadium (5 times)! Right now! Manic: Zombie, for the last time, the answer is no. If you want to see the game, you can turn on the TV and watch it on the sports channel. Sonic: Manic, the TV's broken! Manic: Did you hear that Zombie? Sonic said that the TV's broken. That means we can go to the stadium while the TV gets fixed. Zombie: Yay! I can't wait to see the game in person! (So, Manic and Zombie go to the basketball stadium) Zombie: Hey Manic, who do you think is going to win the playoffs? Manic: I don't know, but some of the players of the Cavaliers team look healthier and stronger than the Celtics. Zombie: Well, I don't care who will win, as long as nobody cheats. Go, Celtics! (Later, the Cavaliers start scoring more points than the Celtics) Zombie: What the-?! The Cavaliers are up by more than five points! They've got to be cheating! Manic: Zombie, knock it off right now. It's just a game. It doesn't matter if the Celtics lose to the Cavaliers. Zombie: I don't care! I want the Celtics to win against the Cavaliers! Manic: But, Zombie... Zombie: Aw, shut up, Manic! (Everyone in the bleachers looks at Zombie in shock and confusion) Manic: Zombie, stop acting like a brat. You can sit back and enjoy the game, or we'll go straight home. Zombie (Shouty Guy's voice): THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH, YOU STUPID CAVALIERS FANS OUT THERE! (Just then, some of the members of the Cavaliers stop playing and look up at the bleachers) LeBron James: Hey, what's going on over there? Why is that guy yelling at our fans to feel his wrath? Isaiah Thomas: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that our season's gonna be cancelled because of him. (Zombie goes on a huge rampage and destroys the stadium. Everyone panics and flees from the bleachers. After he's done, the players of the Cavaliers are not happy that Zombie stopped the game by destroying the stadium) LeBron James: Thanks a lot for ruining the game, kid. I guess the Rockets are better off winning the championship than us. Now get outta here. Manic (Shouty Guy's voice): ZOMBIE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR THE BOSTON CELTICS AND THE CLEVELAND CAVALIERS! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT TAKING YOU ANY SPORTING EVENTS FOR A LONG TIME, YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!!! WE'RE NOW GOING HOME, AND YOU'LL GET ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL!!! (normal voice) Get in the car right now. (In the car) Zombie: Waaaaaaaaaaaagh! Manic: Stop crying like a baby, Zombie. I told you not to act up like that while we were at the game. Zombie: But, Manic, I'm really sorry. Manic: No. I'm not forgiving you for your actions. I'm also not forgiving you for making fake VHS openings to any Halloween related movie. You destroyed the stadium just because the Celtics were losing to the Cavaliers. How dare you? I never should've taken you to a basketball game in the first place. Zombie: I get it now, Manic, and I'm really really really really really sorry. Will I still watch horror movies when we get home? Manic: Absolutely not. You're going straight to bed when we get home. (At home) Sonia: Hey, Manic. What happened? Why is Zombie crying? Manic: Well, you'll be really mad about what he did today, sis. He caused a huge rampage at the basketball stadium just because the Celtics were losing to the Cavaliers. I shouldn't have brought him to that game in the first place. Sonia: What?! (Kate's voice) ZOMBIE, WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED THE STADIUM JUST BECAUSE ONE TEAM WAS LOSING TO ANOTHER! YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO HANDLE THAT LOSS IN ANY SPORTS GAME, PERIOD!! THAT'S IT! THIS MEANS NO HALLOWEEN RELATED STUFF, NO COMPUTER, AND NO SCARING PEOPLE FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN! Sonic: I have to agree with Sonia. Go to bed now and starting tomorrow, you will like Christmas forever. Zombie: (Larry The Cucumber's no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West